hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
A Dance with the Devil
A Dance With The Devil is the eleventh mission in Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 is hired to kill a corrupt CIA agent involved in weapons trafficking, Anthony Martinez, and his lover, Vaana Ketlyn. Mission information Briefing It's over, 47. I'm closing shop on this end. This will be your last assignment. There are two targets. Vaana Ketlyn, a former Romanian circus performer who's now a big player in the global gray market, and a CIA operative who's been playing both sides of the fence. Ketlyn's hosting a masquerade party at the Shark Club, in Vegas, and the CIA op'll be there to close a deal. Even if this job isn't a set-up, your presence will almost definitely be expected. You're our only surviving agent, 47. Find out whoever it is that's been coming after us. Eliminate both targets - and anyone that targets you - and exit in the vehicle I'll have ready for you in the parking garage. You've been a very effective agent. It's been pleasant to work with you. I hope the future is kind to you. Intel *Trailers arrived earlier with decorations for the parties. *Information about who is trying to kill you might be found on a laptop on the top floor. *Don't go for a swim in the shark tanks at the Hell party. *Be careful playing with pyrotechnics - they could kill someone. *Bartenders are usually well informed. *Look out for the singer at the Heaven party. Looks can be deceiving. *The devil is never to be trusted. *There is a food elevator which might be used to transport more than just food. Objectives #Kill Vaana Ketlyn. #Kill Anthony Martinez. #Retrieve the data from computer. #Kill Eve. #Kill Maynard John. #Escape the party. Weapons Firearms *SLP .40 - On security guards in the garage, all Heaven guards and some Hell guards. *Desert Eagle - On Martinez, Ketlyn, Eve, some Hell guards and on the table in the combat chamber. *MP5 - Used by Maynard John and some Hell guards. *MP7 - On the table in the combat chamber. *FN-2000 - In Martinez's briefcase. *Dragunov - In a briefcase in the top floor office, next to the laptop. Melee Weapons *Meat Cleaver - In the top floor kitchen. *Stilleto - On Eve. *Cane Sword - On Ketlyn. Disguises * Security Guard - Can move everywhere on ground floor and can carry SLP. 40 visibly. * Hell Guest - Can move in most of the Hell party. * Hell Guard - Can move nearly everywhere in the Hell party. * Heaven Guest - Can move in most of the Heaven party. * Heaven Guard - Can move nearly everywhere in the Heaven party. * CIA Agent - Can move practically everywhere. * Staff - Can move in most of Heaven party. Outcome Agent 47 assassinated his targets, and was able to kill two powerful Franchise assassins as well, determining the Franchise to be behind the attacks on the International Contract Agency. Gallery dossier_kryptonim.jpg|The types of masks used by the guests and employees. 2012-05-08_00003.jpg|47 proves he is the superior assassin in the duel with Maynard John. Trivia *In the freezer room of the Hell party, there is a kitchen crate filled with lobsters whose description reads "Allan please add details", likely because of a miss by the programmers. *A newspaper ad for the party after A House of Cards gives the date of the party as Friday, June 24, though the game dates it August 15. *To the right of the staff door the Hell bartender leads you to, behind the fence will be an unreachable guest wearing a mask that will be familiar to veteran players, you can shoot them though. *Dropping bodies in the shark tank from the pyrotechnics balcony will make the shark grow fatter and fatter the more it is fed. The bodies will disappear in your map once the shark eats them. *Getting the info from the laptop will help you with the mission, but you can complete without. The level will give you enough clue who the Franchise assassins are. *If you earned the Silent Assassin rating, the two assassins from the Franchise will not appear in the newspaper. Source *''Hitman: Blood Money'' See also * Walkthrough The song she sings on the stage is actually from a danish band, called "Swan Lee". The song is called "Tomorrow never dies", Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions